


Sudden

by febby



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Multi, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febby/pseuds/febby
Summary: One time, Kai asked Yeri, his friend, if he could take her to her dorm on a rainy night.
Kudos: 8





	Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> an entry for velvetyexo's Kodachrome

One night, Kai was on his way to his date night with his girlfriend, Irene. It was already six in the evening when he got out of his last class, just an hour before their actual meeting time.

"Ye!" he called Yeri, one of his friends, whom he suddenly encountered at the lobby of their school building.

"Uy!" Yeri was surprised by his sudden greeting. "Si Ate Irene?" 

Kai had noticed that Yeri never forgets to ask that question every time they meet. Maybe because he and Irene are often together, so when he is not with her she always looked for her.

"Magkikita kami mamaya," Kai answered. "Ikaw? Saan ka pupunta?" he asked, instantly shifting the topic. 

"Pauwi na akong dorm." 

And as soon as she said that, a heavy rain suddenly fell. They both glanced outside the building and Kai noticed how her expression changed. 

"Magcocommute ka lang?" Kai asked her and Yeri just nodded. 

There's something in the atmosphere she couldn't explain, but she's sure that there's awkwardness building up between them. 

"Tara," he added. "Hatid na kita." 

"Ha?" she was taken aback by his sudden offer, because never in their many years of friendship he had talked to her this long. "Hindi ba magkikita kayo ni Ate Irene?" 

Kai nodded. "It's fine. Along the way naman 'yung dorm mo sa place kung saan kami magkikita," he continued, more like lied, because the truth was Yeri's dorm was out of his way. But she'll not accept his offer if he hasn't said that. 

In the end, Yeri agreed. She also had many things with her, and his offer is very much convenient for her. 

They were quiet the whole ride. Only the slow music from the car stereo and the heavy downpour of rain from the outside is filling in the hollow space between them.

He's well-aware how she's so distant with everyone in the group—the wallflower, so he assumed that Yeri isn't used to talking that much. Kai had always wanted to approach her, he just didn't know how.

"Naging prof niyo ba si Dr. Choi?" Kai asked when they stopped at a crossing when the stoplight turned red.

Yeri just nodded. She just isn't really used to talking to anyone aside from her best friend, Baekhyun. 

"Balita ko mahirap daw magpaexam 'yun?" he asked again. 

His friend just nodded again, so he didn't push through. Maybe some other time, they can have another talk. Somehow, Kai suddenly wanted to get to know her more. Because they've been in the same circle of friends for several years and yet, they never got to talk with each other like this—if this was considered a 'talk'—before.

Maybe, he could ask her to have lunch some time. They were in the same school after all. 

And once again, silence enveloped them as another sad song played in the stereo.

"Sigurado ka na dito ka na lang?" Kai asked Yeri when she suddenly asked him to stop just a few meters from her dormitory.

The rain still did not stop, it seemed that it got stronger and heavier than before.

"Oo," she replied shortly. "Malapit na lang naman."

"Sige, tulungan na lang kita sa mga gamit mo," Kai said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Ah hindi na!" Yeri immediately refused. "Kaya ko na 'to. Pwede naman akong magpatulong na lang kay Sehun."

"Sure ka?" he asked and take a glance on some of her thick books at the back seat. 

Yeri nodded as she rummaged inside her bag.

"Bakit?" he asked worriedly.

"Wala pala akong dalang payong," Yeri replied shyly. 

Kai immediately reached for his bag, took out his folding umbrella, and gave it to her. 

"Balik mo na lang bukas kapag nagkita tayo sa campus," he said, insisting because Yeri kept on refusing.

She just nodded before she finally went out of his car. Kai waited until Sehun, her roommate, arrived to help Yeri with her things and as they went inside their dorm before he finally drove away. 

"Shit," he uttered in his low voice when his car suddenly halted in the middle of the street. Kai was about to text the mechanic, but he didn't notice that his phone was completely dead already.

Fortunately, there was an auto shop near where he stopped, so they had quickly got his car out of the road. He immediately hailed a cab and went directly to the bar where he and Irene was supposed to meet. Then, he reached for his pockets and another curse word came out from his mouth when he realized that he lost his phone. He might have left it at the shop. Silly him. 

He was soaking wet when he arrived at their meeting place. Kai saw her girlfriend, Irene, talking to Jun, also a friend of his. She looked so entertained just by the sight of them laughing together.

His jaw clenched at the moment; his hands formed into fists, but he stopped himself before anything happens. He suddenly wondered what they were talking about. 

"Babe!" Irene's attention went to him in an instant when he made his presence noticeable. 

"What happened?" she added and started wiping his face with some tissues from the dispenser above the table. 

But his eyes remained at Jun, whose smile suddenly disappeared. 

"Nasiraan lang, babe," he said to Irene as his right arm went around her waist without leaving Jun in his sight. 


End file.
